


"Dying in your arms is kind of romantic-"

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm an AWFUL person, PAINNNN, Snotlout dies lmao, Snotlout has a crush on Astrid, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: The only time Snotlout manages to get Astrid to be concerned about him is when he's literally dying.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Snotlout Jorgenson
Kudos: 12





	"Dying in your arms is kind of romantic-"

"Astrid." He says, weakly. She can't hear him over the gushing wind.

"Astrid." A little louder now, and his voice sounds nasally from all the blood slicking his throat. 

She whips her head to look at him, and he's almost satisfied that he has her full attention for the very first time. It almost seems comforting- this is the vague reassurance he needed; she'll remember that he existed once he's gone.

"Dying in your arms is kind of romantic-"

Snotlout smiles miserably, teeth stained red.

He distantly feels Astrid's grip on his arms tighten. This is funny- this is the first time he's flirted with her and she didn't punch him or call him stupid, and, well, he's at the end of his line.

"You're not going to die- we're almost there," And she doesn't sound that sure of herself. "just hold on." 

That's hilarious. She really thinks there is time to save him, but he's become acquainted with the grave anticipation of an oncoming demise many weeks ago. There's so much urgency in her voice but if she or anyone really cared then the crew wouldn't take WEEKS to save him. 

"Astrid." She's crying now. Snotlout knows she barely tolerates him so it's surprising. Maybe she knows it's indirectly her fault he got put through this whole ordeal. Crying out of guilt is kind of selfish, he thinks, even for Astrid. The girl still looks pretty when her eyes are pink and puffy, which is honestly impressive. "Astrid-"

"Yes?" Her voice breaks.

"Where is Hookfang?" He isn't with them- or maybe he is. Snotlout's vision went dim a long time ago- and daylight for the first time in weeks isn't exactly easy to adjust to. 

"Yes- he's back at Berk. You'll see him first thing when we return."

Snotlout tries not to laugh. The blueness of the sky is gradually turning dimmer with time. Maybe it's getting dark, maybe he's going blind.

"Don't you get it? I'm not going to make it."

An uncomfortable silence falls over them momentarily. "You can't just die on me! Please-"

Yeah, it would be unfortunate for her to live with the guilt of not being able to save him, wouldn't it? The fact that she of all people showed up and not Hiccup, - not any of whom he considers his friends- really shows how much they truly care about him; not a lot. A part of him wants to spend his final moments bitter at her. Another part of him just doesn't really care anymore. 

"Just. Tell my father I love him. He's an ass, but, he's still my dad."

"Don't say that- you're scaring me!"

"Don't worry, Astrid.." 

The life drains out of his eyes without warning. He doesn't even go cold. As Astrid cradles his corspe- he remains disturbingly live-like.


End file.
